Lost at Sea
by mollygibbs101
Summary: A relatively normal case soon spirals out of control as both Gibbs and Ziva are lured into a trap by a suspect. Cabin fever soon sets in but maybe a day or two lost at sea is enough for them to realise that maybe there is something to be had. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZC! XD - TAKE TWO! XD pahahahaaa ...


Gibbs/Ziva fic: Lost at Sea

Romance/Angst

T Rating (may go up)

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS... I have a full disclaimer on my FFN profile :D

Summary: A relatively normal case soon spirals out of control as both Gibbs and Ziva are lured into a trap by a suspect. Cabin fever soon sets in but maybe a day or two lost at sea is enough for them to realise that maybe there is something to be had.

A/N: Mistakes are all mine, 'cause I'm only human after all XD - Okay, revised version, I had a problem with speech marks apparently (thanks FFN!) I looked through some of my other fics to see that they had suffered too, but I looked again later and they were fine, (maybe a timing issue?) but I thought I'd start again anyway (just because it would apparently soothe some minds, mainly my own... I'm a little OCD about these kind of things X/)

Happy Birthday ZC! Yeah, you thought I'd forget :P *this was the original idea for SeSa, but I wasn't sure:P

Lost at Sea

Chapter One

Ziva ran a slender hand through her straightened curls, the artificial lights dotted around her encouraging the headache that was beginning to make itself known. She turned as she heard footsteps coming towards her, she pulled her weapon out and raised it.

" Put the weapon down, David, it's me." said Gibbs as he walked into the room.

Ziva tucked her weapon away and wiped her brow. " We are alone?"

" Apart from the dead body? Yeah, I think so." said Gibbs, perching himself on the end of a table. They were in a canteen, half eaten meals dotted around the place, left as the people eating them had to move away quickly.

" Have you done a full search?" asked Ziva, watching Gibbs as he wiped his face.

" I've done a little, but we have no way of contacting each other if we decided to split. And one dead body is enough.''

Ziva frowned. " What does that mean?" she asked, confused.

" You have trigger happy reflexes." said Gibbs, looking at Ziva's weapon.

" Says the marine sniper..." muttered Ziva.

Gibbs' reply was interrupted as they both lurched forward at the sudden movement. They both crashed to the floor as the lights around them flickered at the movement. The red light in the corner began to flash as an alarm sounded.

" Gibbs?" called Ziva.

" We're diving!" replied Gibbs, he got up and dodged the plates and cutlery that fell towards him. He saw Ziva had curled into a fetal position, her arms protecting her head as dinner things fell towards her. Fed up with the constant swaying he got to the ground and did the same as the Israeli.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Twelve hours ago_

_" Grab your gear, there's a dead marine at the harbour.''_

_" Ship or land, Boss?" asked McGee, his stomach turning at the thought of aquatic transport._

_" Sub, McGee." said Gibbs, walking past them, a cup of coffee in hand. Ziva twinged in sympathy as McGee paled._

_" Ahaha, Probie!" laughed Tony as he followed Gibbs._

_Ziva shook her head and rubbed McGee on the shoulder. " Ignore him, he will get his. You will be fine."_

_" Thanks Ziva." muttered McGee, throwing his bag over his shoulder._

_The two ran to the elevator and slid in before the doors closed. Ziva smiled at McGee before looking ahead._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_" Ah, Agent Gibbs, yes?" said a man in his late thirties. He offered his hand and Gibbs shook it. " I'm Commander Jackson, if you need anything, just holler."_

_Gibbs smirked before looking at his team._

_" I'll do photos.''_

_" Sketches." said McGee, looking at Ziva apologetically. The less he moved about, the less he would feel ill and, more importantly, the less Tony would tease him._

_" I will bag and tag." said Ziva._

_" Sure, the body is this way." said the Commander, walking off to lead the way. The four followed him through a series of corridors until the smell of salt and sea air hit their noses. Ziva looked at the sea and smiled, it had been ages since she had been to the sea. _

_"The body isn't on the sub, is it?" asked McGee. Tony sniggered but an elbow from Ziva soon shut him up._

_" No, Agent-"_

_" McGee.''_

_" No, the, er, body is in the building we use to-"_

_" I see it." said Tony, cutting across the Commander. He didn't want to listen to a running commentary about how the building was used, it was bad enough they would get a history lesson from Ducky about submarines._

_" Where?"_

_" There." pointed Gibbs. He stopped and let his agents pass him while he stayed and talked to the Commander._

_Ziva looked over her shoulder to see Gibbs pulling out his notebook and nodding while the Commander spoke. _

_" So, Probie-"_

_" Will you leave him alone?" growled Ziva, nudging Tony with her foot._

_" I can't help it, he's an easy target."_

_" So are you. The next time I raise my foot it will land in a very uncomfortable place for you. You understand?" said Ziva, glaring at him._

_Tony gave her a toothy grin. " You wouldn't."_

_" Try me". said Ziva a victorious smile gracing her lips._

_Tony opened his mouth and then closed it before looking around at McGee. " She won't always be around to protect you, you know."_

_McGee shrugged and began to sketch, ignoring the almost silent jibes that were out of Ziva's hearing range. _

_They were almost finished when Gibbs came over to them." Duck not appeared yet?" he asked, tucking his notebook into his jacket pocket._

_" Um-"_

_" Ah, Jethro. Forgive us for our tardiness. It seems Mr Palmer's navigational skills are not quite as sharp as his medical ones". said Ducky giving a small grin to his young assistant._

_" Yeah, well, you're here now. Body's all yours." said Gibbs, moving to walk past Palmer. He stopped and Palmer shrunk a little under Gibbs' icy gaze. Gibbs continued and Palmer looked at the remaining field agents._

_" I don't think he likes me very much." he said. _

_The team grinned while Ducky laughed. " Ah, Mr Palmer, Special Agent Gibbs is one of a kind, the closest to him are often the furthest away. He does not show his affection for any one person-"_

_" Unless you are Abigail Scuito." said Tony._

_Ducky shook his head, a smile on his face while Palmer frowned. " So, what happens if you are close to him?"_

_" Well," began Tony. " You are more than likely number one on his hitlist."_

_The team laughed and quickly finished all they were doing. After helping Ducky load the body in the back of the truck, they got back into their own truck and drove back to NCIS._

_They stayed in the bullpen, working their way through evidence and trying to find leads, whilst exchanging banter, of course. _

_They had been to-ing and fro-ing between the bullpen, autopsy, 'Labby' and the scene of the crime. Every visit they made to the harbour, they always managed to rattle at least one person, that was clearly the work and charm of Special Agent Gibbs. At 2135, they were about to call it a day, until Gibbs received a phonecall._

_" Yeah, Gibbs."_

_" Agent Gibbs? I think I have more information for you." came the voice. _

_" Do you want to come in or-"_

_" No! No. I, mean, I can't leave the harbour."_

_" Right, I'm on my way, Mr...?"_

_" I'll be on the Sub, sir." came the reply before the dial tone sounded. Gibbs flipped his phone shut before he looked up to see each member of his team looking at him._

_" Do we have to go back out?" asked McGee._

_Gibbs shook his head as he grabbed his weapon. " No, you can all go home."_

_Ziva and Tony exchanged frowns. " Boss, you can't go out on your own." argued Tony._

_" You're not my wet nurse, DiNozzo." glared Gibbs._

_" He is right, though." said Vance, just catching the tail-end of the conversation. He had his coat on and a briefcase in hand. Gibbs looked at Tony, his glare telling him that he wouldn't get off lightly for Vance's interference._

_" Do I have to stand over you until you decided who to take?" asked Vance, amused._

_" I got it covered." said Gibbs, quickly weighing up the pros and cons of taking one of his team. By the time Vance had slipped into the elevator, he had made up his mind._

_" Okay-"_

_" Boss, I'll go with you." said Tony, unconsciously puffing out his chest._

_Ziva bit her lip to stop herself from laughing while Gibbs raised his eyebrows. " You can go home DiNozzo," he looked at McGee. " Same as you."_

_The two younger males exchanged smirks and looked at Ziva, who looked at Gibbs. " Really?"_

_" You're the least likely to annoy me." said Gibbs, making his way to the elevator. Ziva grabbed her weapon before running to the elevator. She went into it and stood next to Gibbs. While the elevator was descending, she pulled her hair out of its ponytail and moved her hair so it sat over both shoulders. She looked to her right to see that Gibbs' eyebrow had disappeared into his hairline._

_" What? It is after hours." she said._

_Gibbs shook his head, amused at her behaviour before getting out of the elevator, Ziva hot on his heels. They walked over to the Sedan and got in._

_" How long do you think this will take?" asked Ziva as she strapped herself in._

_Gibbs shrugged. " I don't know, why? You need to be somewhere?" he asked as he started the car._

_" No, I just wanted to sleep sometime in the near future." said Ziva. Gibbs smirked before revving the engine and squealing out of the car park._


End file.
